Bundle Of Joy
by ZAC80LOVER
Summary: Hermione and Ron, in love,they bring their love to the next level and have sex.Hermione 2 months later finds out shes pregnant. Only they are in boarding school, and they are only 17.Hermione has a big decisons to make and little time to make them.RxH


**A/N : I thought of this idea and I really didn't know whether or not to do it, but im gonna try it. This has most of the popular and common harry potter charcters but they aren't wizards, they are normal people without powers and they go to a boarding school. But, please read! **

**Infringement Disclaim: I do not own, any charcters, settings, names of any brands used, they belong to their rightful owners.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 1 **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He kissed her bear shoulder softly taking in her essence and smiled. He loved her, he always had and tonight he got his chance to prove his love and let it grow for laid beneth the blankets pressed up against had gone all the way tonight, she had given up her virginity and she was proud, it was with the man she loved she first attended Richmond Boarding School she had fallen for Harry Potter,up until grade 9 when Ronald Wesley captured her heart. Now, in their senior year with 9 months left,they snuck away from the opening dinner of the year and made love. Oh, and what great sex it was. Hermione giggled with the touch of his tender,but touching lips,pressed gently on her shoulder blade once again. He knew how to be a gentleman and he knew how to please her, just by calling her beautiful or simply giving her roses. She knew he would be the one.  
The couple held to each other as they both thought of the evenings events, not either of them worrying about anyone finding them, they were in love and everyone could see it, even the teachers but no one tried to part them because if they did, they would sit on a rock with disfactory. It seemed impossible to tear them apart and even over the summer when they had one month off they would spend it with their families and alone with one another. They heard the clock in the other doorm ring "11" and they both sighed. The people they shared doorms with would be wondering and questions would be asked and if a teacher found out about them.. they would get expelled and they would have no where to go. Still, they stayed close together beneath the sheets for a little longer waiting for footsteps and voices. Finally they heard it. The door opening and a teachers voice. Hermione sprang up from her position and quickly gathered her clothing not looking at Ron for even a split second, but she felt his eyes locked on her and she didn't have time nor the chance to say anything. She slid on Rons t-shirt unable to find her own shirt, and walking down the hall without a shirt would get her in more trouble then ever and Hermione being smart knew people would question on everything so she just slid on panties and her shorts and ran out the other door of the dorm,blowing a kiss before she closed it. She quickly jogged to her dorm afraid of what might be waiting for her there. She took a deep breath and opened her door, her doorm mate starring at her.

"Where have you been Hermione?!" Katelynn asked standing up from her bed,putting her hands on her felt her heart race for the second time that night, and it wasn't a good feeling this time.  
" Out" She said looking away and trying to find her own clothes, hoping Katelynn wouldn't recongize her shirt or the fragrence that lingered on her.  
"Hermione..why are you wearing Ron's t-shirt?" Katelynn asked, getting more and more curious she sniffed the air and clued in. After a few moments of silence, she knew Hermione wasn't gonna tell sighed in dissapointment.  
" I know where you were, Hermione" Hermione snapped her head up to her,and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. Hermione couldn't help but notice how beautiful Katelynn was, and how much Hermione was jealous.  
" Kate..listen, I wasn't-" Katelynn cut her off,  
"You were with Ron, and you guys..had intercourse, didn't you?" She couldn't help but cave.  
"Yeah, we did...Katelynn you won't tell will you?" Hermione said with eyes that looked like they really wanted something and that yet, looked sighed and gave a weak smile.  
" I promise." Hermione's eyes sparkled with joy, she ran and hugged whispered in her ear, quietly,  
"your the best katie" They pulled apart and Hermione got changed and laid down. She closed her eyes and all she could think of, was Ron and Her and the amazing sex they had and the love they shared.

********

Hermione woke up at 6:15 and gathered her clothing for the day and headed out of the dorm to the showers near the end of the tried to not wake anyone, that would be the LAST thing she wanted. They only had half day today so waking up at 6 o'clock wouldn't make sence and people would begin to wonder. Then, she jumped of the voice. His voice.


End file.
